


The Recruit

by eederspeeder



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, F/M, Porn, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eederspeeder/pseuds/eederspeeder
Summary: Aadela Nawabi is a fresh recruit for Mother Base, flown in as part of a diversity program on the recently established Diamond Dogs. Unfortunately, there is only one other woman on the base, and most of these soldiers haven't seen one in weeks.





	1. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aadela Nawabi is flown in to Mother Base to begin her new life as a Diamond Dogs soldier.

Face pressed against the window, Aadela could see one of Mother Base’s many platforms; she was trying to figure out which one it was, based off the few pictures she’d seen before departure. Was it the Medical Platform? Or was it the Quarantine Platform? Wait, no – that one isn’t connected to the others. Is there even a Medi-

“Hey, girl. You here to be a janitor or something?”

Tearing her eyes away from the window, she sneered at him before looking back outside.

“Didn’t you hear me? I asked you a question.”

She frowned at him, then answered coyly, “didn’t you hear me? I ignored it.” He scoffed and nudged the guy next to him.

“Who’s that, your boyfriend?” the girl muttered under her breath; someone next to her giggled quietly. Before he could respond, the helicopter began its descent. Aadela’s heart was pounding out of her chest, and she felt her nerves tingling. I’m finally going to be a Diamond Dog. Meet Big Boss. Start my new life. The helicopter hit the landing platform with a satisfying thud, and everyone began to spill out. The aspiring soldier ensured her collar was perfect and stepped out onto the platform. The smell of salt water and sweat assaulted her nose, almost to a nauseating extent. For around 10 minutes, all the recruits mingled on the helipad. A squad of soldiers surrounded them; fully armed and in full tactical gear, Aadela began to question if she’d signed up for the Diamond Dogs, or the receiving end of a firing squad. A gruff man in a beige trench-coat and wielding a cane approached the group. His aviators covered much of his face, and his coat really didn’t complement the blue shirt and red tie he was donning. The Diamond Dogs insignia was branded onto his beret, clearly indicating he was someone of importance – although, his purposeful hobbling was enough to suggest that. He caught the attention of everyone, and some of them attempted to salute him. In return, they got a cane to the head.

“You’re not a soldier just yet, so don’t salute me like one.” The man looked over the group, settling his face on Aadela – she couldn’t tell where his eyes were looking, but she could feel his cold stare through the tinted glasses. He shuffled over, sized up the Latina and the blonde next to her, then addressed them.

“So, you two are part of the diversity program?” They looked at each other, and back at the man. He sighed and turned around.

“I’m Miller. Follow me.”

Aadela glanced at the floor, naturally aiming to pick up her bag of belongings, and her heart dropped when there was nothing next to her – of course. This is a new life, right? No bag. No belongings. Following Miller around what he called the Command Platform, he explained that the ‘Diversity Program’ was an initiative to, well, diversify Mother Base. As Miller put it, it was turning into a ‘white sausagefest’, so Aadela’s darker skin and both recruits being ladies was perfect. The trio stopped when they came to a small door.

“This is the dorm you’ll be sharing. It isn’t much, but there’s only two of you. Be good and we might throw in some pink wallpaper.” He turned the lever on the door, and the woman next to Aadela helped him push it open. She was surprisingly small – there’s no way she’ll be put into the combat unit. Light poured into the room, and the three stepped inside. It was a tiny room, nothing like a dormitory, akin to a teenager’s bedroom. Motes of dust hung in the air, suspended on the beam of sunlight. Two single beds were on either side, both a dull grey, and there was a mirror on the wall. Miller switched on the light, and it flickered on, illuminating their faces.

“Is there a shower or bathroom or something we can use?” the blonde asked. Miller hesitated, then addressed them both.

“Not on your own. Your sleeping quarters are separate from the others, but you’re still soldiers, and we can’t block you off too much or we risk losing a sense of camaraderie.” The women looked at each other, puzzled.

“Sure, but—”

“Also, you’re no longer Aadela Nawabi and Catherine Parker.” So, that’s her name. “You’re Pouncing Harrier and Flaming Buffalo.”

The recruits looked at each other, both grinning a little and immediately forgetting about the lack of privacy. It finally began to sink in, especially because they were away from the bustling, large group of other recruits, that they were joining another Base. I’m a Diamond Dog now. Miller’s imperative voice interrupted her thoughts.

“It’s time you should go meet the other Diamond Dogs. Get to know your fellow recruits, and other soldiers from your unit. You start weapons training in a couple days, so you better not piss any of ‘em off.”

He hobbled past them, and the recruits looked at each other. Harrier outstretched her arm, offering a handshake to Buffalo. Only now, with the light on, could they see each other’s faces. Buffalo – Catherine – was pretty, with freckles dotting her nose and cheeks, complimenting her vibrant blonde hair. It was still strange to Harrier how small she was, and although Harrier herself was shorter than most, she still had to look down to meet her peer’s gaze. Her body was thin and had few curves, making her look more like a teenager than a soldier-to-be. Buffalo accepted the handshake, her adorable smile lighting up the room even further.  
Walking back over to the helipad, they saw the other recruits standing to attention. Harrier enjoyed the cool breeze and looked up at the seagulls circling the platform - it reminded her of the beach when she’d visited Pakistan, the one time. They joined the ranks, standing right at the front.

“So that is why there will be no food allowed in the dormitories…” A grey-haired, rather attractive man was stood at the front of the recruits. This wasn’t Miller, and it wasn’t Big Boss; he must be Ocelot. Harrier grinned, excited to be meeting these war heroes, but his eyes darted to meet hers. She looked away but heard approaching footsteps. Oh, shit. Suddenly, he slapped her hard across the face, stunning her. She looked up at him, holding her bright red cheek and tears welling in her eyes. That slap had perfect form, not clipping her eye or mouth, instead purely dishing pain out to her whole lower left face – not damaging, but incredibly painful. Without a word, he moved back to the front to continue addressing everyone.

“You have 5 minutes to get to know your fellow recruits.” Miller tapped him on the shoulder with his cane.

“That’s- that’s right. As you all have codenames now,” he raised his voice, “you’re officially Diamond Dogs.” Everyone looked around at each other, smiling and celebrating. Oh, so I get slapped, but they don’t.

“It’s time for you to try out your new uniforms, soldiers. Come onto the platform.” They spilled out onto the platform from the helipad, and lost their uniformity.

“We’re going to call out your code-names, and you’ll pick up your uniform. This might take a while, but as we have different units, and, well, body shapes,” Ocelot locked eyes with Harrier again. “we can’t just dole them out.” Many of the recruits looked over Harrier and Buffalo, some keeping their eyes on them for a little too long for comfort. As they called out names, Harrier was less than impressed by the variety of uniforms available. For Intel Team agents, there was an array of camouflaged fatigues, whereas Support Unit agents were given plain black; Medical Unit members were issued standard, white dress. Thankfully, Combat Unit soldiers had an array of outfits and uniforms, although there was no choice involved – based on your athleticism, size, and age, you were issued different uniforms. The Combat Unit was diverse, with Battle Dress - bulky armour that protected the wearer from even the largest of explosions, and Sneaking Suits that insulated the wearer, their optical fibres clinging tightly to the wearer’s body and boosting resilience and strength. Essentially, there was something for everyone. After a grueling 10 minutes of watching everyone else receive their gear, Harrier was finally called up. She tried her best not to look too excited, sauntering up to the officers with the boxes of uniforms.

“Harrier?”

“Yup.”

She almost wanted to close her eyes, to make the surprise that much more exciting. Of course, she couldn’t, but her face lit up when she saw the unmistakable Sneaking Suit being pulled out of the box.

“This is yours, and so are…” the officer pulled out some plain black… Underwear? “these!” He placed them on top of the folded suit, and Harrier couldn’t help but notice how small and thin they were. The bottoms were basically a thong, and the bra was strapless. Peering over at the soldier next to her, collecting his gear, all the men were receiving plain black boxer briefs – nothing tiny like hers.

“Excuse me, I’m already wearing plain black.” The officer threw his eyes up at her, not moving his head.

“Yes, but you’re not wearing this black underwear.”

Whatever. I’m about to put on a Sneaking Suit.

“Once you’ve received your gear, go and meet your Unit Commander and you will learn the ins and outs of how to use it correctly,” Miller coughed. “as well as meeting your fellow unit members.” Harrier spun around, searching for anyone wearing a Sneaking Suit. Over the head of some Battle Dress-wearing men, she spotted a small hand waving and bouncing up and down. Brushing past the soldiers, she moved through the crowd towards it; to her relief, it was Buffalo. She was already in her suit, and it fit her body so snug you could make out every – little – curve that she had.

“We’re gonna be in the Combat Unit together!” Buffalo looked down at Harrier’s arms, and her smile grew even bigger.

“You got a Suit too? We’re gonna be on missions together and crawl around together and-”

“Hey! Why don’t you have your suit on?” A hoarse voice exclaimed into Harrier’s ear. It was Ocelot – is he going to slap me again? “Well? Put it on. We have to see if the sizes are correct, soldier.”

Glancing around, the soldiers in her unit that weren’t dressing were clearly trying to avoid looking at her – likely because they thought they’d get in trouble if they did.

“Sorry,” Harrier looked up at Ocelot. “sir.” She swept her right hand out from under the pile she was carrying, precariously balancing it on her left hand. Bringing it up to her right eye, she locked her arm in place as best she could. Ocelot returned her stare, breathed audibly out his nose, then began to address some other soldiers from the unit.

“That was great!” Buffalo’s chipper voice resonated from behind. “I think he likes you.” Harrier smirked and placed the suit and underwear on the floor.

“So, do I get naked now...?” Buffalo nodded in response. “Just… here?” she nodded again. Looking around, only now could Harrier see the many men nonchalantly getting stark-naked to put on their new suits. There was quite a diverse range of body types – many were sporting large stomachs, others were relatively spindly, whereas some were stocky and the bodybuilder type. Of course, she couldn’t resist looking lower – some had small penises, with even smaller testicles that were almost barely visible. Most had average members, much more like her ex-husband’s. There was a surprising number of uncircumcised ones, too, which caught her attention. None that she could see had an extraordinarily large penis, which kind of let her down. Snapping out of it, she realised she’d been ogling at these penises for far too long. Setting her pile on the ground, she unbuttoned her shirt, starting at the top. It felt great to release the top button, her neck free of its grip. Untucking it from her trousers, she pulled her arms out and set it on the floor. A breeze passed over her body, goose bumps rising all over her dark skin. She glimpsed up and noticed three men already studying her intently, huddled in a little group, already wearing their suits. Oh, great. Reaching her arms behind her back, she tried to unbuckle her bra.

“Can I help you with that, sweetheart?” Harrier turned to meet the voice and was met with a warm smile. His face was so painfully average that she didn’t think she would ever remember it, and she turned back around, dropping her arms.

“Thanks, honey.” Unbuckling the bra, he pulled the straps down her arm and let them all down. She pulled the last strap from her right arm and tossed it on the floor. She looked up at the three soldiers again, and they quickly looked away; Harrier had a moment of pure confidence but was rudely interrupted by a firm slap to her backside. Spinning around, she couldn’t see whoever did it. Was it the man that undid my bra? Or someone else? Harrier felt the wind pick up for a moment, a chill coursing through her body. Her nipples were slowly becoming harder in the cold, crisp air, and she needed to cover them quick or she risked more sexual harassment. Scooping up the issued bra, she cupped it over both boobs and swiftly hooked it at the back. It was much tighter than her own, but surprisingly comfortable; it was clearly designed to limit breast movement completely. Next was her lower half; unbuttoning her jeans, she struggled to pull them down her booty – she had a significantly larger butt than most – and her underwear came with them. Immediately, another chill went through her body and she yanked them down the rest of the way, stepping out of both. She could feel the stares of many, many men – even Buffalo was enthralled. Harrier grabbed her new bottoms and stepped into them, pulling them up as far as they would go. She could feel the back of them riding inside her cheeks, so her butt was still on full display. The sides rode up her hips, and despite their promiscuity, they were very comfortable. Stepping into the legs of the Sneaking Suit, she pulled them up her legs and over her waist, slipping her arms inside. Buffalo came up behind her and helped adjust it around the thighs and lower back, zipping it up. Patting herself down, she felt like a new person. Already, she felt much more like Harrier and not Aadela.

“I grabbed a box of equipment for you,” chirped Buffalo, shoving a heavy box into Harrier’s stomach. “Rifle, pistol, knife, walkie-talkie.”

“They’re just giving us our guns already…?”

“Well, yeah, but no ammo.” Harrier shifted her arm to support the heavy, long box, and looked around.

“So, what now?”

“Not sure, wanna just go back to our room?” Harrier gave a quick nod, and they pushed past the other soldiers.

Clicking the door shut behind her, Buffalo helped Harrier set down her gear.

“Where’s yours?”

“Right there.” She pointed at her box in the corner.

“Today’s been a doozy.” Harrier sighed and slumped onto the bed, putting her face in her hands.

“Yeah, but it was fun!

“We’ll have to stick together; not just in the field.” Buffalo nodded silently in agreement and started to undress. “What are we doing tomorrow?”

“I think it’s just an off day, no training or anything. Just getting to know everyone.”

They unzipped each other’s Sneaking Suits and stepped out of them. Harrier folded hers and set it beside her bed, while Buffalo just dumped hers on the floor. Harrier couldn’t help but study the blonde’s body – it was even smaller half-naked than she thought it would be. Her chest was almost completely flat, and she had barely any muscle. Her backside was larger than the Sneaking Suit suggested, but not nearly as big as Harrier’s. Both undressed completely, trying not to look at each other’s naked bodies. Harrier pulled the tie out of her hair, her ponytail becoming long, flowing brown hair; Buffalo’s hair was short enough to not require tying up.

“Are you going to sleep just yet?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Catherine.”

Harrier could make out a faint smile in the dim light.

“Night, Aadela.”

They climbed into bed; the only sounds were the men mingling outside and the crashing waves. Within mere minutes, Harrier drifted to sleep.


	2. Day Two

Harrier awoke to the same calming sound of the waves that she’d enjoyed the previous night. The air in the room was crisp and cool, and she felt every little movement of the quilt on her skin. Sitting up, she looked around for her hair tie, giving up within a couple of seconds and slumping back down.

“Catherine?” She croaked, coughing to clear her throat. “You awake?”

After a few moments without any response, Harrier sat back up. “Hey, what time is it?” She asked, a little louder. She sat on the edge of her bed, looking across the small ‘dormitory’. Leaning forward, there was no sign of Buffalo in the bed, so Harrier looked on the floor – her Sneaking Suit was still there, but her underwear wasn’t. We haven’t received our Mother Base uniforms yet, so is she walking around in her underwear? Depending on what time it was, that wasn’t such a bad idea – any earlier than 7am and there would be few men walking around, except for the night guards who were probably changing shift now anyway. Scratching her neck with one hand and pulling up her underwear with the other, she peered out the window on the door. No one.  
Her stomach interrupted her train of thought, rumbling loud enough to reverberate off the walls a little. Breakfast. Where is it? They hadn’t explained what to do in the morning, so they probably expected everyone to figure it out for themselves. The half-naked soldier approached the mirror, studying her body. Damn, I look good. Not so sure how practical they are, though. Scooping up the bra, she effortlessly hooked it and her breasts were already locked in place. Now these are damn practical. Creaking open the handle, she pushed the door open, having to use her shoulder to shift the weight – these doors could probably survive a missile strike. It wasn’t as cold outside as she’d expected, and much warmer than inside the room. She felt her body’s temperature regulating and was no longer shivering.

Buffalo was likely already eating breakfast, but that seemed odd. _Why didn’t she wake me up? Did she get up early and didn’t wanna piss me off?_ A soldier was strolling past, so Harrier caught his attention.

“Hi, excuse me, um, do you know where breakfast is?” She asked a little nervously, as the soldier was clearly on patrol and was most probably going to slap her for interrupting him.

“It’s 6:30, breakfast doesn’t start for another half hour, sweetheart.” His condescending tone wasn’t unexpected, but at least he responded.

“Oh, okay, thank you.”

She watched him walk past, his perfect marching form oddly mesmerising.

“Oh, by the way,” the soldier froze perfectly still, not turning to look at her. “I-is there somewhere where everyone hangs out? My friend isn’t in bed and I have no idea where she is.” The man hesitated, not responding for what felt like an eternity, as if he was choosing his words carefully.

“She’s probably just getting to know the place. Exploring. You should too.” Without another moment of hesitation, he continued marching, gun at his side. Harrier darted her eyes around, looking for any signs of Buffalo, or of anyone that wasn’t on patrol. She took a right, following the guardrail. She came to a patrol vehicle, unused, sitting next to a staircase leading downwards. Next to the vehicle was a soldier, leaning against the rail casually – most importantly, only in his underwear.

“Oh, hey, you’re up early too.” She approached him, and he raised his head to look at her. Only now did she realise that this was the kind-looking recruit from yesterday – was he the one who slapped her? She changed her tone before addressing him again.

“So, were you the one who did it?” She clenched her fists as she stepped towards him. Standing up from the rail, he unwrapped his arms and looked defensively down at her.

“Did what?”

“Slap my ass. Someone slapped my ass yesterday, when you were stood behind me.”

“W-what? No,” He blushed crimson red. “I left as soon as I unbuckled your bra. I’m not even in your unit, I had to go back to mine to finish getting my new uniform on.” She relaxed her fists, her adrenaline dissipating.

“So, you don’t know who did that? What a dickhead.” He muttered, looking at the ground. He smiled a little, before folding his arms again. “So, what’s your name anyway?”

“Pouncing Harrier.”

“I mean your real name.” The man chuckled. “I’m Sam, code-name Icy Possum.”

Harrier smirked a little. “Possum?”

“That’s right. Possum.”

“Possum.”

“Hey, you can’t talk. What even is a Harrier? Is it an animal?” Harrier shrugged.

“So, what is your name?”

“Aadela. Nawabi." Sam smiled brightly, as if he’d just made a new friend.

“Nice to meet you, Aadela.”

“It’s all mine.”

“What is?”

“Huh?”

“What’s all yours?”

“The pleasure.”

“Pleasure?”

“Yeah, like, the pleasure’s all mine.”

“I didn’t say anything about pleasure.”

“You have now.”

Possum, perplexed, gave an awkward chuckle. “Huh. Okay.”

“So where does everyone hang out, anyway?” Harrier breathed, checking out the surroundings.

“At this time? In their dorms, I think. Why?”

“I can’t find Buffalo, my roommate.”

“Oh yeah, you two are the only girls so far, right?” She nodded. “Well, I’m sure she isn’t far. Maybe in the kitchen already?” He grunted at the resulting punch to the stomach. “Maybe she’s just hanging out with some of the other guys in your unit? That’s what today’s for, anyway.”

“Where’s their dorm?” Possum pointed down a small corridor, that barely allowed any light in.

“Through there, on the left. On the right are the showers you’ll be sharing with ‘em.”

“Thanks.” She turned to him, genuinely pleased with herself for making another friend so quickly. “Nice to meet you, Sam.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Aadela.”

They saluted each other, and Harrier swiftly turned to the corridor. _Does it count as a corridor? It’s outside, so is it an alleyway? Is an alleyway just between buildings?_ Aadela froze in her tracks, almost as if silencing her thoughts. She was near the window to the Combat Unit’s dormitory, and could hear… moaning? It was a woman’s voice, but sounded breathy and every few seconds, it would scream or yell out and be quickly muffled. _Has she hurt herself? Are they beating her up?_ Harrier’s protective instinct kicked in, and she crouched towards the window, peaking in. All she saw was a mix of brown and green thread. _They’ve blocked the window?_ She moved to the doorway, and tried to slowly creak open the door, but to no avail. It was either locked from the inside or they had someone sat on the handle from the other side. Is she having fun? The voice was loud enough for her to hear it, but quiet enough for her to not be able to make out anything it was saying, or if they were screams of pleasure or pain. The door simply wouldn’t budge, so Harrier gave up, hastily leaving the area. _Was she… having sex? Already?_ She tried to push that thought to the back of her head, hoping Possum would still be hanging around. _Nope. No-one._

Trekking back to her dormitory, Harrier’s head was swimming in thoughts and emotions. She left the door open as she marched in, slinking down onto her bed, burying her face in her hands again. After a half-hour of agonising boredom, footsteps grew louder and louder, approaching the door. She looked up expectantly and was greeted by Buffalo… barely. Her face was bright red, and her body was drenched in sweat. She didn’t look at Harrier, and instead froze after closing the door.

“Are you… okay?”

“Yeah, you?” Buffalo squeaked.

“Yeah. I’m good.”

Buffalo didn’t flinch for a few seconds, then turned to her bed. Making her bed sheets, she bent down a little to reach the corners. Harrier immediately noticed just how red her left buttcheek was – it was covered in handprints, and one cheek was bright red. She decided not to comment, in case she was just having fun and was embarrassed; perhaps she hadn’t done it in the while and her lust got the better of her.

“Do you wanna go get breakfast?” Buffalo nodded gently, sitting down on her bed directly across from her friend.

“I- I think they’re giving out our other uniforms now, could you go get mine before we get food?” Buffalo’s soft voice was almost enough to make Harrier cry, but she briefly smiled and stood up.

“Sure thing.” She rustled her comrade’s hair and approached the door. Opening it, she turned to look back at Buffalo. “You can tell me anything, y’know?” Buffalo had tears welling in her eyes and didn’t respond. “I’ll be back quick.” Closing the steel behemoth behind her, Harrier beckoned for a soldier nearby to talk. He was already in sweats, with a black tank top.

“Hey, where’d you get the uniform?”

“Over on the Support Unit platform. They’re sending a car over there in a few minutes, go catch it while you can.” He pointed at the vehicle that had been empty earlier, placed one hand on her back, and issued her a friendly smile.

“Thank you!”

“Not a problem.” He dropped his arm, and his palm brushed her backside. She didn’t take much notice, especially as she’d received a lot of that gentle-flirty-forwardness back home.

The half-naked recruit could see numerous men pouring into the relatively small vehicle, which was clearly not designed to hold that many people, let alone beefy soldiers, at once. Approaching the door, she could already smell the body odour emanating from inside, wafting out like a testosterone-fueled gas grenade had detonated inside. She placed one foot on the first step, and felt it creak beneath her. Taking some more, she had to squeeze her petite body through the small gaps between the chiselled, and the overweight, men. After what felt like hours, the doors finally closed, and she felt herself sandwiched between numerous men, her skin rubbing against theirs. The interior was unbelievably hot and muggy, and she couldn’t tell if the sweat dripping down her skin was hers or of the men around her. The bus jolted forward, and she felt a heavy weight pressing against her back. It eased, and she found that it was a member of the Medical Unit that was… fat. Really, really fat. He put his hand on her shoulder as the bus jolted forward again and apologised profusely.

“That’s fine! It’s,” she took in a sharp intake of breath. “Really, hot in here!” He nodded and looked around at the sea of heads and sweaty bodies.

“Like sardines!” He laughed. She giggled a little and felt bad about judging him right off the bat.

Minutes into their journey towards the Support Platform, her skin was starting to stick to the men pressing into her. Some of them apologised, even though it wasn’t their fault, which made her feel a lot better about being the only woman there. However, they stopped off halfway to the destination, and even more soldiers joined the convoy. The tiny Latina could barely breathe in the smell and how much her body was being squashed. She could feel pools of sweat forming on her body already, and her bra was sticking to her breasts so much she had to peel them off to avoid rashes.

Finally, she could see the platform in the distance. A few of the soldiers cheered, and she grinned, longing to get out of this 40000-pound sweat bucket. Her relief didn’t last for long, however, as she felt a large hand slowly place itself onto her backside. At first, she assumed it was a mistake, and it’d be rectified with a small apology, but no apology came. Instead, it snaked itself underneath the thin fabric of her underwear and squeezed her booty, so hard that it hurt, and she tried to turn to see who it was, but she physically couldn’t turn her body. She tried to call out, but the incessant shouting and yelling of the others drowned her out. She batted the hand away, but it came back within seconds. All she could do was stand still and take it, feeling it squeeze her backside harder and harder with every second. The hand stopped a few seconds before they arrived at the platform, and everyone began celebrating. Harrier tried to look the part but was distraught inside. No one even noticed, and no one will believe me.  
She slinked past most of the men between her and freedom, breathing a heavy sigh as she stepped out the door. Wiping her hand on her stomach only transferred the disgusting amount of sweat onto her palm, and she wiped it onto the guardrail. There were several officers handing out uniforms, and Harrier was approached by a tall, thin man with handlebars and aviators covering half his face.

“These are for you, darlin’.” He handed her a pair of light grey yoga pants, a tank top, and some trainers with socks inside them already.

“Uh, thanks,” she had to tilt her head back far to look up at him. “do you have another set for the other girl that joined with me?”

“Where is she then?”

“She’s back in our dorm.”

“Why isn’t she here?”

“She’s feeling…” Harrier hesitated for a moment, knowing that ‘she’s tired from sex’ wouldn’t cut it. “seasick.” The officer huffed, grabbing the other set from the box.

“Alright darlin’, here you are.” He dumped the new set into her arms.

“Thanks. Is there anything you recommend me doing on my day off?”

“Well, darlin’,” he leaned in and exaggeratedly took a whiff of her body. “you should probably get a shower.” She laughed nervously and gave a single nod of her head before turning to go to the showers. Although this was the Support Platform, she could use any shower she wanted – it was just recommended that she use the showers of her own unit. Camaraderie or something.

Opening the door to the showers, which was standard and felt oddly light to push, the thick air hit her. It took her back to the bus, and she felt sick already. Two men were showering next to each other and having a casual conversation about their excitement for training. Time to socialise, I guess. She set the clothes inside a locker and closed it, twisting the key and taking it with her. Peeling off her bra, her breasts felt free and she jiggled them playfully a little, thankful to finally be getting a shower. Her bottoms came off next, and she left them on the floor next to the lockers for fear of ‘contaminating’ her clean clothes. The nude girl stood on her own, opposite the men. She scrubbed most of her body viciously, trying to remove as much sweat as possible. After scrubbing her armpits with her hands, she approached the two men.

“Excuse me, could I borrow your shower gel?”

One of them turned to face her, and the other met her gaze.

“Sure thing, we have a couple different types.”

“Anything will do.”

The taller man tossed her a bottle, and she gave him a bright smile in return. Of course, they couldn’t help but look at her body – neither of them had seen a woman in weeks. Lathering herself up, she made sure to scrub her armpits and backside hard, especially between her cheeks – who knew what that guy had on his hands back on the bus. As she began to wash off the gel, the men started to speak to her.

“So, are you in the Medical Unit?”

“Nah, I’m in the Combat Unit.”

They looked at each other, seemingly surprised. “Sneaking Team, I assume?” He made sure to look her body up and down, half-jokingly. Giggling softly, she continued.

“You two are Medical Unit?”

“He is,” the taller one tilted his head to his companion. “but I’m Support Unit.”

“Oh, so you picked these tiny bikinis for us girls to wear?”

“Not just me…” They all laughed in unison, shutting their showers off at the same time.

“Well, you two seem cool!” Harrier took a towel off the radiator and began drying herself with it as they picked up theirs.

“You’re not so bad yourself. Gotta have some eye candy around here anyway.” The other one said, catching her off guard; he hadn’t said anything so far. She was slightly offended, but also a little flattered.

“Hey, man, she’s Combat Team. She could floor you in a second!” The awkwardness lifted, and she dropped the towel, taking her yoga pants out of the locker. She watched the other two put on their casual uniforms, their bodies both being average and their penises being quite similar too. Slipping on the pants, she pulled them right up and felt them wrap snug around her waist and backside. The guys’ dicks were visible through their sweatpants, which was something she’d always looked out for whenever a guy wore sweats around her. Her tank top came on effortlessly, but the lack of bra made her nipples evident. The door swung open and shut behind her, and she could hear a few people walk in. Picking up her friend’s clothes, she turned to her new shower buddies.

“I guess I’ll see you guys around?”

“Yeah!” The taller one smiled, then frowned. “Uh, dude…” He took a step forward, reaching his arm out. Harrier began to turn around, before a firm hand slammed across her butt, sending it rippling.

“Hey man, what the fuck?” Her friend shoved the aggressor back, and only now did she realise who it was – the dickhead from the helicopter ride in.

“It’s just some whore that thinks she’s better than us ‘cause she has a pussy, so what?” He shoved back, and before it could go any further, Harrier turned the key she’d kept in the ball of her fist, so it pointed out of her knuckles, and dug it into his waist.  
“Argh- you, you little cunt!” He shoved her into the lockers, before being hit in the face. Before she knew it, fists were flying and there was shouting coming from all corners of the shower; between who, she would never know. Standing up and grabbing the spare clothes, as well as her underwear, she cut anyone that got in her way. Kicking open the door, she slumped against the wall outside. Officers rushed over to the door, piling into the showers.  
Minutes later, out walked everyone from inside, handcuffed by the officers. One approached Harrier and forced her arms behind her back, handcuffing them together. Her underwear and Buffalo’s clothes were left on the floor; I’m probably never gonna see them again.

“Get in the helicopter.” He held her hands and back, pushing her towards it. She stepped inside and sat down on one of the hard seats next to her new friends.

“We’ve got your back, okay?”

She offered a sincere smile. “Thank you. What are your names, anyway?”

“Damien, and Jorge.” She raised an eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes. “I’m Leaping Tiger, he’s Sneaking Leopard.”

“Pouncing Harrier.” They both looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with anyone else. “Do you think we’ll be sent home?”

“I doubt it. He assaulted you.”

They were already back at the Command Platform, and it felt just like when they arrived – except she was cuffed. Armed soldiers filed out from the main building and took them, one by one, out of the helicopter and began asking questions. Harrier was led into the building; she exchanged a worried look with Tiger, who tried to calm her down with a reassuring smile. Instead, it only made her worry more – am I going to be separated from her only friends here? She was led down numerous hallways and flights of stairs, until she came to a small office. The soldier opened the door, nudged her in, and clicked it shut.

The room smelled like cigarettes and cheap cologne, with a slight hint of the metallic smell of blood. Looking around, there were numerous photos of Miller, Big Boss, and some girl that was barely wearing anything, but holding a sniper rifle.

“So, you’re here as part of the ‘diversity program’, correct?” The chair opposite her spun around slowly, revealing Ocelot and his distinct grey hair.

“Y-yes, sir.”

“And I hear from my officers that you’ve been causing trouble.”

“N-no, sir.”

“You’re saying my officers are lying?”

“I’m saying that they don’t know what happened.”

“And you do?”

“Yes.” There was a moment of silence, as he sat back in his chair, stroking his beard gently with his free hand, the other tapping the desk.

“Care to explain?”

“I was showering, and asked these two guys- “

“What two guys?”

“Leaping Tiger and Sneaking Leopard. I borrowed their shower gel, and as I was leaving, some men came in and assaulted me.”

“They attacked you?”

“Well, not at first. One of them sexually assaulted me.”

“How so?”

“He slapped my a—” she coughed a little. “He slapped my backside.”

“And you didn’t invite it?”

Harrier was dumbfounded. This is the first thing he thinks about?

“I’ll take your lack of response as a yes.” Before she could protest, he raised his finger to silence her and continued. “From now on, you’ll coexist with the rest of the Combat Unit.”

I think that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.

“Like, sleep with them?”

“Yes, sleeping in the same room as them.”

“How would that stop them from assaulting me? How would that fix anything?”

“I think you lack a sense of camaraderie. Being cooped up in that small room with only one other person, even for one night, is clearly too much for you. Coexisting with so many comrades at once will be good for you. That’s an order.”

Without another word, Harrier stood up and the door was opened for her. The soldier removed her cuffs and leaned in to whisper into her ear, his breathing making her neck twitch. “Any more trouble from you, sweetheart, and I’ll deal with you myself. Here’s your shit.”

He handed her the underwear and her friend’s clothes, and she smiled sarcastically towards him. Making her way back outside from the office was a chore, but the chilly air against her skin was refreshing. It was going to be tough to explain to Buffalo that she was going to be alone, but better that than to ignore her. She made the journey to her old room as slowly as possible to avoid it and peered through the window when she arrived; unfortunately for her, Buffalo seemed to be in a good mood. Time to ruin it. She slowly pushed down the bar to open the door and opened it with a whole host of creaking sounds.

“Hey, Buffalo.” She said, unenthusiastically. The blonde’s cute little face lit up.

“Hey, Harrier! Where’ve you been? It’s lunchtime already.”

“Yeah, I was… busy. I got your clothes.” She tossed the yoga pants and tank top to the now-nude girl, who was in a hurry to get out of the worn underwear. “I gotta tell you something.”

The silence was deafening.

“I… I’m being transferred. I have to live with the rest of the Combat Unit. I fucked up.” Buffalo stood up, dropping her clothes to the floor. “I’m sorry.”

They embraced, and the short, freckled girl quietly said “Don’t be. Just, be careful. You know you can tell me anything, okay?” It was a little strange of Buffalo to be so calm and collected, even repeating what Harrier had said earlier. Is she hinting at something?

“Okay.” They let go but didn’t stop looking at each other. _You’re not dying. You’re still going to see her almost every day._ Tears welling, the puffy-eyed soldier picked up her Sneaking Suit from the floor. They kissed each other on the cheek, and without a whisper, Harrier left. Turning right, she swiftly ducked into the corridor leading to her new dormitory. _Hey, this could be good. They might be fun guys. Some will be assholes, but I’ve already got friends in there, I think._ Knocking on the door, the bustle inside immediately silenced. As she gulped, the door slowly turned inwards. Four men at the back of the room were watching her as she took a step forward, and a tall, muscular soldier stood in front of her. His shirtless body was something straight out of a men’s health magazine, and his 6-pack looked more like an 8-pack. 

“Can I help you?” Looking up at him, his sharp jawline complemented his body perfectly. His teeth were impeccably white and shiny, and she felt as if his eyes were boring into her very femininity.

“Um, I’m sleeping with you guys from now on.” She issued a warm smile, and he returned it, the little dimples on the sides of his mouth protruding.

“Awesome! Can never have too many bunkmates. I’m Wild Mammoth.”

“Pouncing Harrier.” She stepped inside and felt tiny amongst the sea of giants that surrounded her. “Is there a spare bed I can have?”

Mammoth frowned, apologetically. “No, but you can share with me if you’d like.” By now, most of the men were back to their conversations and had forgotten about her.

“Sure thing! I sleep naked though.” She winked, biting her lip. He grinned.

“Conveniently, I do too! Less laundry.” They approached their bed, and thankfully, it was a double. “Here, let me take that suit for ya.” He took it out of her hands and folded it onto the bedside table. “Our laundry basket is there,” he motioned to a huge, hole-ridden basket in the corner already containing underwear, “and I’m sure we won’t get your clothes confused with ours.”

Over the next few hours, Harrier acquainted with most of the men in the unit. Most of them seemed friendly enough – many of them made it obvious that they couldn’t bare to coexist with a woman. _God forbid I wear a uniform too._ Some of them downright ignored her, which didn’t bother her. After sharing some beers with a few of them (that were sourced from a bag smuggled onto the helicopter), it was starting to get dark outside. Many of her comrades started to get into bed together already, reading magazines and chatting about their first full day on Mother Base. Taking off her yoga pants, she’d forgotten that she wasn’t wearing her underwear. Her bare backside drew the attention of most of the men, if only for a few moments. She lifted her arms up, slowly lifting her tank top. Her soft, large breasts bounced down after releasing from the top, and she felt a sudden chill through them. They hurt after not being in a bra for so long, but the newfound freedom was incredible. Mammoth removed his sweats, and a quick glance at his member made it apparent that the rest of his body was compensating for it. Harrier had never seen so many at once, and half the men weren’t even naked.

Lamps were being shut off as the two climbed into the bed. Harrier opened the book she’d borrowed from one of the soldiers, Climbing Antelope, and began reading. It was Animal Farm, a book she remembered from school. A few pages in, Mammoth turned to her.

“Why’d you get sent here?”

Tilting her head to the right, she blew air out of her nose. “Did you not hear about what happened on the Support Platform?”

His eyes widened in realisation, and he looked up at the ceiling. “Oh, shit. That was you?” Neither of them said anything else, and she let that stew for a few minutes.

“It’s fine though. You guys all seem pretty cool.”

“That’s nice to hear.”

The rest of the lights shut off, and only theirs was still on. The man sleeping to her left was snoring, not obnoxiously loud but enough to draw her attention. She set the book down on the floor next to her and laid her arms across her on the quilt.

“Ready to sleep?”

“Mhm.” Leaning to the left, Harrier clicked off the lamp; the only remaining light was the moonlight dripping through the blinds behind them, slightly illuminating the lower half of the bed.

“Goodnight, Harrier.” A moment of silence followed, and the girl turned to Mammoth.

“Goodnight.”


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrier faces an ultimatum after experiencing a traumatic event.

Harrier woke to darkness. Dazed, she sat up and turned over to look at the ceiling. It was just as dark as when she’d fallen asleep, except for a sliver of sunlight through the window – the sun must have just begun rising. _What woke me up? Is my sleeping pattern just screwed up? Was it those beers?_

Minutes passed.

Abruptly, a hand clasped over her closed mouth, gripping it tight so it wouldn’t open. She tried to scream, but it was muffled and there was a tingling sensation over her mouth from the vibrations. Reaching up, her left arm was pinned down, and she scratched at whoever was on her right. He groaned in pain and grabbed her right arm. _What the fuck is happening? Am I being kidnapped? Are they going to execute me?_ The quilt was ripped off her, and she felt the chilly air nip at her body. As she kicked at the bed, another pair of arms emerged from the dark and held them down. She heard the unmistakable sound of tape being ripped from a roll, and it was stuck over her mouth tight. Her hands were pulled behind her head and tied around the bedpost – perhaps with cable ties, perhaps with rope. Despite the chilly air, she was already sweating from panic. From what she could tell, most of the men were still asleep; there were three men surrounding her. Her constant screaming was dealt with by a swift blow to the side of the face, and she began sobbing. Her hands chaffed from the binds.

“Is that everything?” An unfamiliar voice whispered.

“I think that’s everything,” a familiar voice responded, “you ready?” Harrier recognised the voice but couldn’t quite identify who it was. She heard fabric brushing against skin and gulped audibly in response.

_Oh, fuck._

Her legs were pulled apart, firm hands grabbing at her thick thighs. A masculine figure climbed on top of her, pushing down on her shoulders – she could feel the joints struggling against his weight. His face was inches from hers, and she could finally make it out – it was the guy from the helicopter ride in, the one who assaulted her in the showers.

“That’s a nice little cunt you’ve got there.” He growled. He held his member against her slit, gently brushing it against her. The girl tried her hardest to ignore the small bursts of pleasure – pleasure was not what she needed right now. She needed an out.

“Come on man, we haven’t got long.”

“Fucking hell,” he hissed, “give me a minute!”

He pushed it in slightly further, his hand guiding it inside. Harrier recognised this sensation – she had had sex before, notably under significantly different circumstances. She felt the familiar ‘pop’ as the tip slid inside, and he confidently slipped the rest in all the way. She trembled with each inch.

“Fuck guys, she’s tight. Those Afghan girls don’t compare to this”. He moved his hands to her breasts, squeezing them hard as if he was trying to burst them. Pushing his waist in and out, she could hear the wet sounds of her hole against his shaft.

“How do you like that, cunt?”

His cock was throbbing inside her, twitching with every thrust. It was only now that she not only feared for her safety, but something else – his cum. As his moans grew louder and more intense, he was growing closer to orgasming inside her. Even if he pulled out, there was a chance that it was too late. These thoughts swirled around inside her head, until she was interrupted by the pain of her breasts being squeezed harder and harder, and the thick, sticky feeling of his cum shooting out of him into her body. His masculine body trembled from the pleasure; he stayed inside her momentarily, regaining his breath, and slowly pulled out. Looking down, she could see his cum dripping from him and sticking to her. Oh, I’m fucked. Her tears were making the pillow beneath her wet, and he kissed her on the cheek.

“Can’t wait for round two, cunt.”

As he climbed off her, her legs were already being lifted into the air again. This time, the figure was much spindlier – and his dick wasn’t nearly as big.

“You ready,” there was silence as he tried to think of an insult, “sexy?”

She sniggered and received a punch to the stomach. Her legs were pushed as far back as they would go, exposing both of her holes.

“For that,” she felt something press against her other hole, “I think you deserve this.” She shook her head viciously, pleading with her face for him to do anything but that. He grinned and slipped the head of his member inside her asshole, and she began screaming into the tape again. Her lower body jerked around, trying to avoid it. The pain was already unbearable, and he was only a third of the way in. As he pushed in deeper, her legs quivered more, and she could feel her insides desperately rejecting it. Leaning forward, he licked and swallowed her nipples, and she couldn’t help moaning into the tape. Twisting her body around, she tried to pull them away from his mouth, but instead they just jiggled and caused him to push into her further. All she could feel inside her was pain, without a single drop of pleasure.

“I can’t wait any more.” The third rapist came into view, and the one inside her sat back. As he pulled out, she felt the air sting against the inside of her hole, blistering pain filling her up. Her hands were untied, and she grappled at them, but was forcefully flipped over by their rough, strong hands. They tied her wrists to the bedpost again and pulled her ass up, pushing her head into the wet pillow. One clambered underneath her, popping one of her nipples into his mouth and swirling around it with his tongue. He teased her pussy with a finger and grinned at how wet she was. Mounting her from behind, her second rapist hastily placed the tip of his cock inside her asshole again. His primal instincts couldn’t stop him from pushing in as far as he could go, but her tight insides slowed him down. The beast beneath her pushed his member into her pussy, out of sync with the other. Their four hands explored her body, slapping her ass and squeezing anything they could get their hands on. Their sweat was coating the bed, and hers was dripping onto the man below. They pounded her vigorously, her knees buckling under the pressure and her eyes rolling back. The wet slapping sounds of their cocks beating her holes echoed around the room, and a few soldiers woke up. The poor girl didn’t hear them, but they were told by the third aggressor that she was consenting and was just a ‘kinky slut’.

“Oh, oh, fuck,” the man inside her ass husked. “This bitch is so fucking tight!” He pounded her hole until his cock couldn’t handle it anymore, her large backside swallowing it whole. Slapping it until his hand left a red print, he emptied his balls inside her, the gloopy mess contained within. The feeling was the strangest she’d ever experienced – it traveled surprisingly far up a hole usually used for the other direction. Pulling out, he slapped her ass one more time. She felt her ass being spanked a few more times, and another pair of hands grabbed hold of her. With little hesitation, she felt another cock jam inside her body, with little regard to her insides.

This process continued for a painful, messy half hour, until the last man emptied his seed inside her and pulled out. Most of them had returned to bed, but she wasn’t sure how many of them were unique or had gone for multiple rounds – although, she wasn’t sure of much at all. Her head hurt and her whole body ached. Harrier was lifted out of the bed, pools of sweat forming on the sheets; she was carried outside, and the freezing air immediately made her shiver. The tape was ripped from her mouth, the sting making it difficult to speak.

“P… Please…”

“Please what, darlin’?” A croaky voice replied, met with nothing. He set her down on the cold, hard ground. “We’re gonna need to clean everything up, after the mess you made. Be back in a bit.”

“Me…?” The figure slowly left her, closing the door shut behind him. Looking around, her vision was blurry – many of the men had decided to finish on her face, much of it landing in her eyes. As much as she wanted to sleep, her whole body was covered in sweat and cum, inducing an uncomfortableness she’d never dreamt of experiencing. Sitting up slowly, she unstuck her hand from her thigh. The men inside were awfully loud and made her headache even worse. Sickness inducing in her stomach and throat, the girl tried her hardest to stand up. Slumping against the wall, the rough paint scraped her skin. All her clothes were inside, including her Sneaking Suit. Peeking through the window, the men were all getting dressed. _It must be around 6am_. One almost spotted her, but she sank beneath the pane and prayed not to have been seen. She shuffled away from the window, backing up against a figure. She whipped around, launching her fist at whoever was there. He swiftly grabbed her clenched hand and pushed her against the pipe on her left. Struggling, she batted him away.

“Hey, hey, what the hell are you doing out here naked?!” he exclaimed. Her nerves vanished as he gripped her wrists. It was Tiger, the man from the showers.

“They…” She whimpered, and he leaned around to look through the window. He looked back at her and assessed her body – he knew that smell from anywhere.

“I, uh, I’m going to go get you some clothes. Stay here, okay?”

“No,” she gripped his arm. “don’t go. Don’t leave me.”

“I’m going in there, to get your clothes for you. I’m not leaving this area.” Entering the dormitory confidently, the noise from inside stopped. Panic rushed over her but was stamped out by his speedy reappearance moments later… with underwear.

“That’s… it?”

“They wouldn’t let me have the rest. Said they wanted to…” he glanced behind him. “use them for something.” She gagged at the thought and slipped on the ‘clothes’. “We need to get you out of here. This place isn’t safe for women.”

“What about Buffalo?”

“Who?”

“The only other girl here.” He nodded and took her arm. They rushed to Harrier’s old room, and Tiger peered through the window.

“Oh, shit. Wait here.” Hastily opening the door, he rushed inside. Harrier tried to refrain from looking inside, but couldn’t help herself, especially with the commotion. On the bed was Buffalo, on all fours and crying. To her left, Tiger was beating another man senseless – a naked man. She moved inside too, and helped Buffalo up, assisting her in putting her underwear back on. She wrapped her arm around the blonde and they stepped outside.

“What’s happening?”

“We’re leaving.”

Tiger stumbled out, blood covering his hands and forearms. “Let’s go,” he panted. “helicopter.” He pointed over at a Blackfoot.

“Can you fly?” He pretended not to hear her¸ for reasons unbeknownst to the girls. Rain was now pounding against their skin, washing off some of the soldiers’ various liquids. Tiger helped them both across the platform to the helipad; he slammed open the door, and they both collapsed into it.

“Try to sleep, okay? You’re gonna be alright.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” He closed the helicopter’s door and the sound of rain was muffled. Harrier consoled Buffalo, the endless crying practically giving her a migraine. Tiger clambered inside the cockpit, flicking numerous switches and buttons.

“Okay, okay, okay. I’ve got this.” He muttered under his breath.

The ear-piercing wail of an alarm reverberated around the helicopter, and Harrier could already feel the soldiers taking their positions to finish them off. The machine slid to the right as it took off, clanging against the pad. The girls felt a sudden vertigo as it dropped, evading the radar by staying close to the water.

“I don’t think they’re gonna get us!” The pilot yelled to them. “We’re good.”

Harrier set Buffalo up on the bench and sat on the opposite side. Watching the small girl’s chest slowly rise and fall was calming, and she laid down herself. It reminded her of her first night on Mother Base, only two days ago. Spare for the occasional shell, there was little resistance to their escape.

Harrier awoke to shouting. To her surprise, she was on soft earth – slightly muddy, but mostly dirt. She had a shirt laying over her, and the warm skin of Buffalo was gracing her back. Sitting up, her skin felt clean and her hair was damp, as if she’d gone swimming or had showered – similarly to Buffalo. She climbed out of the sheets, and even her underwear – which was still the only clothing she had – felt clean. Without waking her friend, she stepped outside the tiny hovel that they were in. She ran her hand down the wall, and clumps of dirt broke off. The shouting escalated, and she looked around. Stepping around the corner, Tiger – who was shirtless – was being confronted by a man. Tiger’s Afrikaans was fluent, but Harrier had a tough time understanding it; it sounded like he was being shouted at for stealing the ‘house’. She approached them, but the aggressor shoved Tiger. Another man revealed himself from the pickup truck parked near the shack, wielding a small handgun. Her shirtless friend, frightened, backed against the wall as she quietly reserved backwards. Without much hesitation, the man opened fire, blood spraying all over the dirt wall and Harrier’s face. The cheap pistol meant that the bullets lodged in his body and sent small chunks everywhere, inside of ripping clean through. After a whole magazine was emptied into her friend’s body, his body slumped to the floor, his face unrecognisable. The way his legs folded, and brains spilled out made her gag loudly, and the men noticed her. Waving the gun around at her, the man stomped over to her. She threw her hands in the air, and he pressed the barrel against her chest. He went from yelling to screaming at her, and Buffalo stepped outside of the shack. The other man grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, and she already began to sob.

“It’s gonna be alright, Buffalo…” Harrier reassured her, before being shoved to the floor. The man flipped her over and pushed her head into the dirt. Buffalo landed next to her, their faces only inches apart. Harrier felt the gun press against her head, and her underwear was ripped clean from her body. She began to cry too, and heard Buffalo’s being ripped off too. A fist came down on Buffalo’s head, and she grit her teeth, holding back a scream. Harrier’s legs were yanked apart, and a hard force slipped into her. Her cheeks were squeezed hard and nails dug into her, and Buffalo’s face went from pain to turmoil. Bright red, her face was sweating and covered in dirt. The moaning and grunting from the two rapists was disgustingly loud and breathy, almost primal.  
After what felt like days, the man pounding Harrier finished, coming hard and spraying it inside her. Buffalo issued a somewhat sympathetic look, before squeezing her eyes shut as her aggressor emptied his balls inside her. Within a couple of moments, when everyone was panting and breathing hard, the gun was pressed against Buffalo’s head.

The trigger was pulled.

Her head was blown right open.

Harrier let out a wail, before being promptly shot in the neck, red creeping into her vision as her friend's brains sprayed onto her chest and spilled onto the dirt.


End file.
